


Chocolate, Severus?

by frek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Chocolate, Food Sex, M/M, Merry Smutmas Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-14
Updated: 2004-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin's constant helpfulness is an irritation to Snape.  Harry sees this and has some fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate, Severus?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2004 Merry Smutmas for josanpq on LJ.

When Snape finally managed to open his eyes, the lights around him were so bright, they burned. He was lying on the hard ground, and his head was heavy with a weight he didn't remember having before. He tried to move, but his muscles protested, too weak and tired to do much more than lay limp. His wand wasn't anywhere near, and a sudden panic seized his chest as he realized he was wandless.

The last thing he remembered was standing beside Potter and Lupin, fending off an onslaught of dementors. The Dark Lord wasn't anywhere near them. Too cowardly to face Potter on his own, he had sent the dementors to do his bidding. And what a brilliant job they did. Shortly after they appeared, the three men started casting their patroni at the specters. Apparently, that wasn't enough for him.

He looked around him, his eyes barely open, still too sensitive to the light. He could make out shapes of several people standing around him, and two very bright lights right by his face. No wonder it hurt to open his eyes. He sighed deeply, breathing in the foul air, wrought with the stench of death. When the two sides had met, the field was what one would call beautiful, though he didn't quite see it. The grass was green and the fragrance of flowers was heavy on the air. In just a few short hours the opposing forces managed to make the area something closer to a mass grave than a field.

Snape took a deep labored breath, feeling the crisp air burn as it filled his lungs. "Lupin," his voice croaked. It hurt his throat to speak. "Potter." He blindly waved his arm over his face, struggling with the weight, trying to knock the wands out of his line of sight. "Will you two remove your bloody wands from my face?" He was sprawled on the ground, feeling quite irritated. The last thing he needed was a blinding headache caused by the two half-wits before him. He was especially happy to see that they did as he asked.

Snape tried once more to sit up from the cold ground, using whatever strength he could muster from his tired muscles. Only after some assistance from the men did he manage to rise to a sitting position. His head was spinning, making it very difficult for Snape to stay sitting up. He didn't move for a long moment, trying to focus his eyes on an object before him, noting that he was having problems doing even that.

He noticed some movement to his right, and before he could turn his head to see what it was, Lupin had crouched down before him. Snape raised his eyes to the blurred face, trying once more to focus on what was before him, finding he was unable to do so. He thought he saw Lupin smile, but wasn't quite sure.

"Are you all right, Severus?" Lupin asked, peering into the other man's face; Snape strained to hear.

Snape glowered back at Lupin, or at least tried to. He couldn't really tell if the expressions he was attempting to make were showing on his face. As he was contemplating his facial expressions, Lupin managed to shove something in his face. Thankfully, it wasn't a lighted wand this time.

"Chocolate, Severus?" The man asked in his kindhearted tone.

Snape glared back at Lupin, wanting so much just to knock him on his arse. Unfortunately, he lacked both the strength and coordination to do as much. Instead he took the lump of chocolate from Lupin's hand, biting off a small piece. The chocolate burned going down his throat, quite like the sensation flowing through his mind. He hated Remus Lupin. He hated being helped. But most importantly, he hated being helped by Remus Lupin.

\- - - - -

Snape slid out of bed, standing unsteadily on his feet. It had been nearly a week since the battle, but he still wasn't back to his usual self. His muscles still ached with every move he made, and every time he climbed to his feet, he felt dizzy. Of course he chose not to divulge these ailments to anyone. Though for some reason Lupin had made a point of stopping by nearly every day to give him chocolate and reassurance that he'd be well soon enough. Because of this, Snape now had a drawer full of the sweet substance in his bedside table.

Snape didn't understand why Lupin bothered so much with him. It wasn't like he had shown any kindness in return. In fact, many would consider what he'd shown Lupin the exact opposite. Anger, spite, and most times mild to outright hostility were common for Snape.

It was no surprise to him, as he entered the kitchen, to see Lupin sitting at the table talking with Potter. In fact, he found it to be more of an irritation.

Lupin looked up as he stepped into the room, his face warm and welcoming. "Hello, Severus, how are you this morning?" His lips curled into a smile, as he lifted his teacup to his face.

Snape glanced over at Lupin, his eyes narrowing at the unwelcome visitor. "Well," he stated blandly, adjusting his weight from one leg to another, trying to avoid the pain spreading through his knees, "And you?"

Lupin nodded, taking a drink from his cup, "Quite well, thank you." Lupin set his cup on the saucer and placed it on the table in front of him. "Well, Harry, it's about time I set off. I have a meeting with Mr. Weasley in half an hour. It was great speaking with you, though. Perhaps I'll stop by later this week to check up on Severus again."

"I'm in this room too, Lupin," Snape said tersely, "You don't have to speak as if I'm not here."

Lupin smiled at Snape, ever so calmly, before standing up. He leaned over to give Harry a quick hug before turning to Snape. "Here's some chocolate for you. If you need any more, just let me know." He placed a small wrapped package in Snape's hand. Snape simply stared at the man.

Lupin nodded a goodbye to both the men, pulled out his wand and quickly disapparated from the room.

Snape stared at the spot where Lupin had been standing for a few moments before turning to the table and settling in a chair next to Potter. He dropped the package on the table disgustedly. The last thing he needed was more chocolate.

Snape heard what sounded like a laugh coming from Potter. He lifted his eyes to the man next to him. "What, exactly, do you find so funny?" He asked, unamused.

Potter allowed a smirk to settle on his lips. "You… You really dislike Lupin, don't you?"

"Obvious, isn't it?" Snape asked dryly. He summoned the teakettle and a teacup over with his wand. Since the battle, he'd had to get a new wand, as they'd never been able to find his at the battlefield. He was still getting used to the nuances of this new one. It just didn't feel right in his hand, not comfortable and worn like his old wand. It was simply too new to be his.

Snape set his wand on the table and lifted the teacup to his lips. He glanced over at the package of chocolate on the table, dreading the idea of eating any more chocolate. At this point, he honestly felt that if he tasted another bite of chocolate, he'd be sick. Of course, he'd rather the idea not be tested. He raised his eyes to meet with Potter's, startled to notice a grin that was spreading on the man's lips. The look in his eyes wasn't any more comforting, leaving Snape wondering what exactly the man had on his mind.

\- - - - -

Snape had just managed to climb his weary body back into his soft bed when he heard a floorboard creak across the room. Snape sighed, knowing full well that he had checked the room before settling in; making sure the door was safely locked behind him. As much as he enjoyed Potter's company, he didn't really need any of it in the condition he was currently in. He was hoping to fall into the mattress and allow himself to drift off quickly. Instead, he was left lying on the bed, wide awake, searching for the source of the creak in the shadows.

"Potter," Snape called, out, his eyes raking over the dark corners and recesses of his chamber. "I know you're in here. Just show yourself already." He sighed, reaching to rub his temples. He was in no mood to play hide and seek with the other man.

After several moments of searching, Potter finally made himself known. Snape watched as the young man slinked out of a dark corner, his eyes narrowed, his lips curled into an evil sort of smirk. Snape knew that smirk. All too well. He knew what that smirk meant.

"Potter," Snape began, trying to make his body agree with his mind, "Honestly, I'm in no shape for this. I'm not up for playing your games." Snape's body felt otherwise. In fact, his body was suddenly feeling very fine, nearly as well as he had claimed it was this morning. He knew he couldn't fight the battle. His mind was the only rational thing in the room. He was outnumbered.

Potter continued to smile at Snape, stepping closer to the man on the bed. He pulled his wand from the folds of his robe, a trick he had learned from Snape himself, and spoke several quick spells. As the incantations left his lips, the spells worked their magic on Snape. Two lengths of leather found their way around Snape's wrists, binding them to the bedposts.

Potter grinned wider as he watched Snape lie on the bed, prone to his every wish. He placed his wand on the bed table and climbed into the bed next to Snape. Snape watched as Potter did all this, wishing he could be free to do something. Instead he just lay in the bed, helpless.

Snape wiggled his wrists, seeing if he could move them from the bindings, only to see that Potter knew his binding spells quite well. He sighed, realizing all he could do was simply allow and perhaps enjoy whatever Potter held in store for him.

He watched as Potter slid next to him in the bed, reaching over to unbutton his nightshirt, sliding the soft cotton off his pale skin. He hated not being able to move, not being able to involve himself more than just lying in one place. Potter had restricted him for a reason; the only choice he had was to wait and see what the other man had in store for him.

Snape's eyes followed Potter as his hands moved down Snape's torso, sliding long fingers under the waist of his shorts, and slowly removing them from his body. Snape caught the smirk that Potter wore on his face, noticing the desire, dark in his eyes. Snape felt it too, though in his current state, his desire was more obvious; his erection pressed up against his own abdomen.

Potter's eyes followed the line of Snape's body, taking the man's form in completely. After several moments, he moved from the bed and quickly dropped his robes – he was naked underneath. Snape's eyes widened. The brat had planned this all along. Snape watched as Potter reached into his bedside table, pulling a few pieces of Lupin's chocolate from the drawer.

Potter crawled into the bed once more, his hands tight around the chocolate. He leaned over Snape, his breath hot on the other man's face, and whispered into his ear. "Chocolate, Severus?" He moved over to Snape's mouth, kissing it lightly, his tongue running over Snape's top lip.

Snape narrowed his eyes at Potter as he spoke. If only he could move his arms; he wanted nothing more than to knock Potter on his arse. Instead, left with only a few options, he bit Potter's lip. He smiled as he watched Potter pull away quickly, sucking his bottom lip into his own mouth. His victory didn't last long, though, because within a moment, Potter had begun to run the half-melted chocolate over his torso. He could feel the residue the substance was leaving on his skin, and he moved uncomfortably under the layer of chocolate.

Potter grinned up at Snape as he continued to slide the melted chocolate over the other man's body. Snape simply stared back, his lips curled into a frown. When Potter came into his room, he hadn't expected this. Though, to be honest, he wasn't exactly sure what he had expected from Potter. The man was, to say the least, unpredictable.

Snape closed his eyes as Potter slid his chocolate-coated hands over his hardened cock, sending shivers running through his body. It was all he could do not to moan out loud. He felt the hands move over him in slow, languid movements, feeling both incredible and excruciating to him, before suddenly disappearing and moving on.

Snape became aware that the chocolate was no longer being rubbed over his body. He opened his eyes just in time to see Potter reach towards his mouth. Snape held his lips firmly shut as Potter tried to penetrate them, though after several moments his attempts proved futile. He opened his mouth to allow in one of Potter's fingers, slowly sucking the chocolate off of the appendage. He ran his tongue over the man's finger, pulling off the last of the sweet substance. He raised his eyes to meet Potter's, noticing a look of smug satisfaction on his face.

Potter leaned in, offering Snape a short kiss before trailing his lips farther down his body. Snape closed his eyes as Potter's lips made their way over his jaw and down his neck, paying special attention to his collarbone. Snape allowed a small moan to escape as Potter's tongue traced over his chest, circling his hardened nipples. Snape moved under Potter's touch, twisting this way and that as his lips and tongue roamed over his body, slick with chocolate.

Before he knew it, he was engulfed in a hundred sensations as Potter's mouth found his cock. He allowed a moan to escape his lips as he arched into the man's open lips. Potter's tongue slid over and around his cock, circling the head before taking the length of it in his mouth. His arms strained against the rope as Potter moved over him. All he wanted to do was to break free from the restraints, to tangle his fingers into the younger man's hair, to keep his mouth where it was.

Of course, he didn't get what he wanted. Not even a moment after the thoughts formed in his mind, did Potter pull away from him and lean over once more for another kiss. Snape tried to nibble on his lip once more, but Potter had learned the first time, and pulled away before he could be bitten. Instead, he received a frustrated glare from the man beneath him.

Snape watched helplessly as Potter slid once more, down the length of his body, lips and tongue trailing along the chocolate left behind. He watched as Potter pulled another item from the bedside drawer – a small vial. Potter poured the liquid into his hand and smoothed it over his own aching cock.

Snape's eyes narrowed, "What?" he asked, sarcastically. "No chocolate?"

Potter smirked before running his fingers over Snape's opening, coating it as well with the liquid. "I figured you had enough for one day," Potter grinned, sliding a finger in.

Snape moved under Potter's touch, watching as the man concentrated on the task. He could feel the chocolate on his torso becoming stickier, though his mind was suddenly farther and farther from the chocolate and closer to the finger moving inside his arse. Before he could settle on the one event, though, Potter had managed to replace his finger with something more substantial. Snape let a small moan slip from his lips as Potter slid his cock inside him. And then another as Potter began to move inside, pushing in and hitting just the right spot. Snape had trained him well.

Snape leaned his head back against the headboard, taking in the sensations of the other man inside him. He was enjoying the sudden ease of being taken, not having to do a thing. He enjoyed it even more, when Potter decided to use his hands on his aching cock, sliding his damp fingers over Snape's erection, continuing to rock against him.

Potter's movements started becoming erratic, as he came closer to his peak, his hands and hips wouldn't move together. Snape didn't notice, in fact he didn't notice much more than the shivers and sensations that Potter was sending through his body. The rush of pleasure that was quickly mounting inside his gut was beginning to spread farther, nearly causing him to scream out as he reached his climax. Only several moments later, Potter lying beside him, breathing heavily, did he notice the all too familiar ache in his muscles and the sticky chocolate that was still coating his abdomen. Though, at that point, he didn't quite care.

\- - - - -

The next morning Lupin apparated into the couple's kitchen, another package in his hand. He smiled at the pair, as they sipped their tea, looking up at him. "Good morning, Harry, Severus," he said in his cheerful tone, nodding to each man in turn. "I trust you slept well."

Potter nodded, "Yes, I believe we did."

Snape simply stared back at the man.

"Oh!" Lupin exclaimed, taking a seat at the table across from Snape. "I brought this for you, Severus," he handed the package across the table, "Just a bit of chocolate. I thought you might need some more."

Snape took the chocolate, glancing over at Potter who was grinning slyly back. Snape lowered his eyes to the package, before once more, looking to Lupin. "Yes, thank you, Lupin," he said curtly, his most civil tone yet, "I'm sure this will be of some use to me." He placed the package on the table before him, turning to Potter. "Don't you think?"

Potter smiled in return, not speaking a word, knowing exactly what Snape had in mind.

Lupin watched the two men with mild curiosity, wondering what exactly was going through their minds. After a few minutes and several sips of tea, Lupin thought better of his curiosity. He was sure he'd be best off not knowing.


End file.
